


the third one

by scrunchyharry



Series: three christmases [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrunchyharry/pseuds/scrunchyharry
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Lacy





	the third one

The air hangs heavy with the smell of the feast roasting slowly and Louis can hear his siblings laughing from another room, their voices laced with excitement. He feels warm and safe, enjoying a moment alone as he dresses up the table. Nervous, he straightens a lacy doily for the hundredth time. 

Harry walks in, carrying a pile of plates. They share a smile and Louis’ heart thumps happily. He blows Harry a kiss. 

It’s brief moments like this that ease the doubts Louis has about the engagement ring he wrapped and put under the tree for later that night.


End file.
